Prince Charming
by pinefresh
Summary: Ron's fed up and finally decides to tell Hermione how he feels while she's asleep. R/H...yeah. :)


I probably shouldn't have even thought it about it. It if weren't for the bloody insomnia I've had since I was a little kid, then this whole thing wouldn't have started.

But I'm kind of glad it did.

In my trouble sleeping, I thought about what I did that morning. Beginning with breakfast -- Went to the Great Hall, and sat with Harry and Hermione for breakfast.

I stopped there. Hermione. My heart sped up as I lay in bed, staring at the top of my four-poster.

What about her? I asked myself. I couldn't answer. First of all, I was talking to myself. Second, because...well...Hermione had changed.

Over the summer her lips seemed to have gotten a bit pinker than they normally were. Her smile was a bit broader, as were her shoulders. Her tanned skin was glowing, and her brown hair had gotten a shade light from the sun over the summer. She was...well...she was pretty. Beautiful. I mean to say...she was Hermione. But I hadn't noticed before earlier.

So I was lying there in bed. Alone. Well, not really. All the boys in my dormitory were there too, and Neville's snoring. It's actually become somewhat of a comfort now. That was bizarre. Moving on.

I needed to do something. Hermione was on my mind. Well, Hermione WAS my mind right then. All I could think about was her. About what she wore that day, about her hair, her smile, her lips, her arms, her hands. Her furrowed eyebrows, which seemed to never have left her face. Not while doing work, anyway.

And then I don't know what came over me. It became too much. I sat up in bed and realized what I had to do. I needed to tell her. Right then. Sure, she's asleep. But Mum told me before that, when you wake someone up that's your age, there's a 90% chance of them becoming loving towards you. It's happened to me. Ginny woke me up one time, and I was so happy to see her that I hugged her. Of course, I forgot about it in the morning, and she hugged me all the next day.

So I got up. I tiptoed across the room and headed straight for the girls' dormitory, opened the door, and stood in front of Hermione, who was sleeping. Well, obviously she was sleeping. It was 3 in the morning. And I had insomnia.

Hermione looked...well. She looked the same, minus her furrowed eyebrows and a serious look. In fact - was she smiling? I cautiously moved my head closer. Yes, she was smiling. I found this incredibly amusing. And rather charming, too.

"Hermione," I began. I decided I would just talk, even if she weren't awake, and perhaps I would feel better. "I know I'm stupid and I know I get on your nerves because I'm better at chess than you, and because I bug you about Vicky-er-Krum all the time. And even though you're constantly on my back about schoolwork and all that stuff...well...I just really like you."

I looked around. Was that all I had to say? It couldn't be. Lying in bed just a minute ago, I thought of a thousand things. So I did the first thing that popped into my mind.

I leaned forward, and kissed her on the lips.

When I pulled my head back and opened my eyes, her eyelids fluttered. I panicked. I couldn't even move fast enough if I wanted to get out of there. So I sat there, frozen to the spot.

"Ron?" She muttered through sleep, lifting her head up a bit and squinting at me. "Did you just - just kiss me?" She said quietly, sleepily.

"Er-" was all I could say. Lucky it was dark. My face felt like it was up in flames. I touched it, just to make sure it wasn't. It wasn't.

I finally jerked my head up to look at Hermione. To my surprise -and great relief- she was smiling a bit, but still looked rather sleepy. "You're like my-" She paused and yawned. "My prince charming," She finished off, and her eyes began to close.

"Then you can be my princess," I whispered to her, even if she was asleep.

I left, and practically skipped back to my room, jumped on my bed a few times, and decided that my insomnia was cured.

__

~Ron Weasley, Prince Charming

(A/N -- HAHA. Okay I seriously have no idea how this came into my head. I was feeling very R/H-ey today. I'll understand if no one reviews...this is pretty bad. *Sigh*)


End file.
